


Vyšehrad

by peanutpotato



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: F/M, Makaze男役性轉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutpotato/pseuds/peanutpotato
Summary: 波希米亞有一座「城堡」，傳說裡面住著一名謎樣女子......





	Vyšehrad

Vyšehrad　（城堡）

 

 

 

　　女孩不知道這是什麼地方，她已經跑了不知多久，肚子裡空空如也。她經過這個陌生的山丘，山丘上一座黑色堡壘巍然聳立，黑得像最深的夜。

　　詭異，邪氣，一般人一定會這麼想，而這一帶的居民也都是這麼想（因此從沒有人敢靠近這裡）。但女孩不曉得，她心中有種無名的怕，卻也好像聽到某種召喚，過來，過來，於是她爬上山丘。只要不讓那些奴隸商人抓到我，只要不讓我被賣去過那種人不像人的生活，就算要我面對惡魔都可以，她這樣想著。

　　她不記得自己找到門，甚至不記得看到任何窗戶，但她突然就身在牆內，天花板與牆壁被火炬點得通明，牆上長著奇特的藤蔓，像是在為她指路。她沿著長廊往前走，順著藤蔓葉片所指的方向，眼前赫然出現一間大廳，黃金的柱頭與水晶的燈閃耀得讓她睜不開眼。

　　「肚子餓？」一個聲音說。

　　女孩倒抽一口冷氣，她看見大廳中央金碧華貴的躺椅上斜靠著一個人，一時間分不清是男是女。

　　「你的右手邊有水果，吃吧。」那人說。女孩現在比較確定那是個女的。她右手摸到水果，忍不住瘋狂大嚼起來。「謝謝。」她含糊不清的說，想起自己曾經是個有教養的人。

　　那女人沒有理會她，對著躺椅一側問道：「是你讓她進來的，Yurika？」

　　女孩這才發現那兒的地板上有隻大黑狗，黑狗動了動，慢慢坐起來，坐著的高度簡直有半個人高。黑狗的眼睛是金色的，閃閃發亮的金色。女孩打了個冷顫。

　　女人摸著黑狗的頭，用留著長長指甲的手指去玩黑狗的耳朵，害得狗耳朵搧了幾搧。「好吧。」她說，「吃吧，吃飽了就睡吧。」

　　女孩突然覺得她應該聽話，於是她用水果把肚子塞到鼓脹，然後趴在鋪著厚厚地毯的地板上，睡著了。

　　她醒來的時候發現自己已經身在城堡外面，天空旭日初升。她繞著城堡走一圈，摸索著漆黑岩牆，找不到任何入口，甚至找不到一點空隙。她摸摸肚子，奇特的是腹中好像還有一些飽意，所以昨晚那不是夢？

　　「謝謝。」她對城堡說。她不知道發生了什麼事，但既然受到幫助就應該道謝。她轉身跑下山丘，繼續逃命。

 

 

 

　　大廳裡，燦爛輝煌的金與白，沒有一絲外面來的日光。女子仍然半躺在長椅上，她伸手碰碰黑狗的下巴，然後拍拍自己的腿，「上來。」

　　黑狗站起身抖抖毛，伶俐地爬上躺椅，把身體半盤在女子大腿上，舔了兩下女子的手表示友好。

　　「原來你能放人進來，」她問，「那你能放我出去嗎？」

　　黑狗沒有回應，把頭趴在兩隻前腳之間，懶洋洋地抬眼。

　　「好吧，我想也是。」女子嘆氣。

　　黑狗用鼻子頂了一下女子的手。

　　女子看著天花板出了好一會兒神，「很久了，是嗎？」她問黑狗，「有一百年了嗎？」

　　黑狗吠了一聲，意思大概是「是的」。

　　「這世界又變了嗎？那女孩的衣服……跟上次看到人們身上穿的已經不一樣了。變化，愈來愈快……我不知道，這樣是好的嗎？」女子長嘆。

　　黑狗不答。

　　女子又沉默了很久，「也是時候了吧。」她突然說，「交易。」

　　黑狗倏地坐起。

　　「交易，讓我看外面的世界。」她說。

　　黑狗一僵，那身體隨即向四方空間裡擴張流溢，如水銀般化出了人的手、腳、頭、以及軀幹，霎時成為一名年輕男子。男子身上穿著白衣白褲，潔白如雪。

　　大廳內捲起狂風，她從頭到腳的外衣霎時被扯碎，留下幾不蔽體的內衣。長廊裡的藤蔓倏地生長上了廳堂牆壁、地板，朝著躺椅襲來，縛住她兩隻手臂。男子像是從水中站起一般，身上的衣服流瀉入地。他傾身向前吻她，然後低頭，隔著內衣吻她的乳房，從周圍吻到乳尖，隔著棉布含進口裡吸吮著，奇異的感覺泛過她的胸口，溼棉布的軟與粗搔磨著那敏感的紅點，她想躲避，身體卻被限制而無法動彈。藤蔓繼續生長，恣意爬上她光裸的腿，往幾乎未被遮蔽的私處探進，她驚惶的收縮下體，卻被視為邀請。「不要！啊……」她驚叫，男子伸手下去扯開藤蔓，然後繼續吻她，她半是感激半是怨恨的喘息著。

　　藤蔓再度開始動作，這次是慢而靈巧的，用枝尖挑開內衣一重重帶結，於是她身體最後的防線也被抽去，如落葉委地。男子珍惜般的聚精會神撫愛她的雙乳，好像那是全世界最美好的東西一樣。男子咬她乳尖時她哭了出來，帶著暖意的快感淹過胸膛，身體卻愈來愈感到寂寞。一隻手伸到她下體，手指試探般在入口徘徊，將那兒滑潤的液體抹開；入口情不自禁一縮一縮，像是吻著男子的手指，貪婪企求著更進一步的疼愛。男子抱起她的腰，然後猛力挺入。

　　「啊……嗯……」

　　身體的空虛霎時全部填滿，連最深的地方都徹底被征服、被佔有，滿足感有如喜悅般湧上心底。

　　「Yurika……Yurika……」她迷亂的喊著，挺起腰任男子恣意掠奪。

　　Yurika不是一個人，不是一隻狗，Yurika就是這座城堡，這整棟禁錮她的牢房以及其中的每一樣事物，只為永恆關押她而存在。藤蔓緊勒著她的雙臂，如鐵鍊般將它們鎖在椅背上；藤蔓撫弄她的乳房，粗糙而柔韌的莖幹摩擦乳頭。在燃燒五臟六腑的愛慾裡，在一次次激烈交合的快感裡，她無法自制的仰頭，像是痛苦又像是難耐的高聲呻吟，模糊的視線裡看見高聳的黝黑石牆與屋頂彷彿都帶著渴望向她壓來，她覺得她像是在用自己的身體承受整座城堡的索求，連躺椅的提花金線都有了生命，貪得無厭侵犯她的背與臀。

　　藤蔓倏地縮走，重獲自由的兩臂還來不及活動，她整個人又被翻過來，臉朝下被壓在躺椅上，感覺到一雙手托起她的下身，然後又從後面被進入。這個角度的抽送每一下都壓到她體內最痠的那個點，痠著甜入心底，她忘情的哀求聲被提花墊子飢渴吞噬。不知過了多久，手把她下身托得更高，於是更多地方受到摩擦，幾下之後甜膩的痙攣感就從下體擴散開來，像洶湧的漩渦般吸去她全身力氣，她連哭聲都發不出來，只能精疲力竭的喘著氣，心臟彷彿要被高潮拆解了一般。

　　喘息著的男子終於停下動作，然後緩緩從她體內退出來，俯下身朝聖般吻著她的背。吻一路往下，輕柔如小雨點，又如虔敬的腳步。她趴著，意識有些渙散，感覺到一雙有力的手又把她身體翻過來，讓她仰躺著。那雙手分開她兩腿，男子將頭埋進她的股間，吻著那兒的花瓣與蒂。

　　「啊……不要……」她無力的求饒，高潮後太過敏感的地區因承受不了進一步的刺激而疼痛，但前方的蒂卻在次次施加的溫厚壓力下又酥著癢著挺了起來，被舌頭揉著而逐漸生出新的渴望，快感泛溢過痛感，她抬起身子尋求更多接觸，然後再一次因強烈的滿足而抖得如風中草葉。

　　吻停止了，然後重新落在她的小腹、她的肚臍、她的胸骨之間。躺椅悄悄的變寬，男子將她的腿併攏，微屈著側身安放，然後拉起一床柔軟的被裹住她，像裹住一個最甜美的嬰兒。

　　男子的手指拂上她額頭，輕輕將她汗溼的瀏海攏到耳後。有什麼在她神識的邊緣晃盪著，像是個想敲門又怕打擾主人的訪客。她笑了，懶得睜開眼睛，「進來。」

　　畫面隨即被灌進她腦海裡，先是城堡四周的草地，然後慢慢向外擴展。森林的範圍比起之前變得更小，河畔多了兩座城鎮，還有渡口，有工人在蓋橋。

　　「那種奇特的……高聳的建築，變多了？」她自言自語，「人們還信仰那種宗教，而且信得更深？不，街上人們走路的姿勢變了，他們更富裕，有自信，但……」

　　她側耳，「現在這片地方叫做什麼？讓我聽清楚一點……嗯，還是一樣呢，波希米亞。啊，」她像小孩子一樣興奮起來，「靠近點，Yurika，讓我再靠近一點，我最喜歡偷聽大人物講話。對，像這樣……哦，他們要在那個叫做『布拉格』的地方蓋一個東西，『大學』……」

　　她津津有味地聽著，聽了許久。

　　「……我覺得很好，聽起來很好，對不對，Yurika？嗯？」

　　原本靜靜待在她神識裡的另一股神識動了動，大概是點頭同意的意思。那股神識與她的不同，像是收集了岩石、樹木、這一整片現在被叫做「波希米亞」的土地的靈氣，但又隱隱然有一點點人類的心靈，因為她高興而跟著高興。

　　「好了，我看夠了，這樣可以了。」她搖搖頭，畫面隨即消逝，她的頭腦再度只屬於她自己。

　　「我想睡了，」她睜開眼睛，「讓我洗澡。」

　　大廳四壁開始流動，黃金柱頭如霧一般無聲消散，空間漸漸往內收縮，男子如冰融般幻化回黑狗，黑狗又如水般絲絲滲進純黑色的石地板裡。房間大小只剩下原來的十分之一，牆壁仍然被火炬照得發亮，牆角有一個黑石浴盆，裡面清水冒著些許蒸氣。

　　她揭開被子，伸展一下手腳，從躺椅上起身，椅子在她身後化為無形。她赤足走過地板，不久前還飄散如火慾念的石頭已經還原成本來的冷硬，沒有一點蠢動，而是安靜地、堅固地保護著什麼，只有這樣的意念。城堡的一切彷彿知道此時的她不應當被注視，因此這樣的事情就不存在。

　　她喜歡這樣，感覺很自在，安寧而不孤單。

　　她踏進浴盆，整個身體泡進去，水是溫的帶著一點點兒燙。她輕柔搓洗自己，將方才的汗都洗去，把頭髮也浸入水裡漂一漂，水始終是乾淨的，沒有一點屑垢。最後，她撥開自己下體，像對待重瓣花的片片花瓣那樣洗著，經歷過幾次高潮的身體已經幾乎無感，一場不帶慾念的儀式。

　　水很溫，很舒服，小小的波浪搔著她頸項與鎖骨。好累，她心想，側頭靠著浴盆旁的石壁，石壁上立刻多了一方軟墊。她閉上眼睛，想要打個盹，然後就昏沉沉睡著了。

　　醒來時她已經躺在床上，睡衣包裹她潔淨的肌膚，頭沉在綿軟的枕頭裡。有東西在舔她的臉。

　　「我怎麼老是這樣？」她笑著自言自語，又對黑狗說，「別吵，讓我再睡一下。」

　　黑狗把頭蹭進她懷裡，她用一隻手撫著柔滑皮毛，這感覺讓她高興，毛茸茸的，暖暖的，手指梳過的觸感有一點點澀。

　　黑狗睡著了，她也睡著了。

 

 

 

 

 

　　她不太記得一切怎麼開始，最早之前的記憶好像都被什麼封住了，被這間城堡用岩石密密埋藏起來。這是拘禁她的地方，她知道；這座城堡鎖著她，她和這座城堡被鎖在一起，無法分離，這她也知道。

　　她記得，最初的房間只是一間空蕩蕩的石室，當她回復意識時自己已經被關在暗無天日的石室裡。她開始覺得呼吸困難，石室裡突然就有了新鮮空氣；她被徹底的黑暗逼到快發瘋，石室裡突然又有了明晃晃的火炬。她感到口渴，於是有了水與杯子；她肚子餓，於是有了食物。

　　「讓我出去，」她哀求著，石室沒有回應。她哭著睡著了，醒來時身下多了張床，身上還有被子。「是你嗎？」她問，石室依舊沒有回應。她爬起來，把被子疊得整整齊齊，然後感覺到她周圍的什麼東西好像有一點高興，這間石室因為她這樣做而有一點高興。

　　她心念一動，伸手去把被子翻亂一小角。石室的空氣變了，好像整間建築物都在不開心的癟嘴。

　　她把亂掉的地方一點點、一點點往回拉平，覺得所有的石塊都在焦急地盯著她，快點，快點，好不好。

　　她把被子徹底還原，石室彷彿長長吁出一口氣。

　　她笑起來，「給我多一點東西，好不好？你可以給我什麼東西？」

　　她開始用自己的心意塑造這間石室的模樣，一點一滴，她想要的，心之所至，房間就變成那樣子。她得不到的只有日光，自由，以及一個說話的對象，但她覺得石室或許是個朋友，好像是一顆她可以親近的心靈。石室喜歡被她佈置，喜歡被她整裡，她感覺得到，那種隱約透在整個空間裡的、幾乎是有些羞澀的喜悅。

　　她開始對石室說話。

　　「我是誰？」她問，聲音在空蕩蕩的屋子裡迴響。「你知道嗎？我是誰？我不記得了。」她有點難過的低頭，「但我還記得一些事，我記得太陽，照在身上很暖，照太久了會刺痛，不可以用眼睛直接看。我記得草地，腳踩著很舒服，但有螞蟻會咬人。我記得河，有一條河，很大的河，我記得我會坐在河岸山坡上……啊，我還記得風。」

　　她低低笑了出來，「我記得風，我最喜歡的風。你知道嗎？春天、夏天、秋天、冬天、早上、中午、晚上，每個時候的風都不一樣，都有不一樣的氣味，不一樣的溫度。有時候是花香，有時候是水氣，有時候是草的味道，或是麥子的味道……」

　　她流下眼淚，「我好想念風，想念風吹在我身上的感覺。」她說，「你可以放我出去嗎？」

　　石室沒有回應，但她感覺到氣氛有些變了。憂傷。

　　「沒事的，」她嘆了口氣，安慰著四周的牆，「沒事，沒關係。」

　　睡一覺起來，她發覺石室裡多了個東西，一隻小黑狗趴在床腳，兩隻手可以捧起來的大小。看到她醒來，小黑狗對她虛弱的叫，奶聲奶氣。

　　「天啊，」她驚呼，「我拿什麼餵你？」

　　幸運的是小黑狗似乎不需要她餵養，只是整天貼著她撒嬌，她一坐下就要往她腿上爬，她吃水果就要嗚嗚哼著討兩口。「你自己變出來的東西，還要跟我搶。」她笑著打牠的頭，牠尖尖細細嗚兩聲，又不屈不撓過來拿小爪子巴她的手。

　　小黑狗長得大了一點，又長得大了一點。胖胖的小短腿不知怎麼的就抽長了，耳朵更尖了，鼻子也更尖了。有一次她說「讓我洗澡」，半大不小的黑狗還坐在那兒對她搖尾巴，她搖搖頭，「不可以。」

　　黑狗依然搖著尾巴，像一團霧一樣慢慢隱沒到石牆裡。

　　「乖。」她拍拍石牆，安心洗了個澡。等她穿好衣服，黑狗又在那兒，搖著尾巴過來蹭她的腿。

　　還有一次她惡作劇，把壁爐架上的兩個燭台橫倒著亂放在地上，黑狗急得直哼哼，甚至沖她汪汪吠了兩聲。

　　「不要。」她堅持，黑狗在她腳邊不停轉圈圈，一直拿哀怨的眼神看她，她始終不理。黑狗最後窩到牆角去，背對著她，不停嗚嗚哭。她有些不忍，過去拍拍牠，黑狗低低尖鳴一聲，不理她。

　　她懷著罪惡感去把燭台復原，「好啦，對不起。」

　　黑狗默默轉了個身，面對她趴著。

　　從那之後她任何東西都仔仔細細歸位，「對不起，我不知道這會讓你這麼難受。」她對石室說。

　　黑狗等到第三天才來靠近她，對她搖搖尾巴。

　　「謝謝。」她說，然後又說，「對不起，我以後不會這樣了。」

　　黑狗舔了一下她的手。

　　她心裡突然浮現出一個名字，「Yurika？」

　　黑狗抖了抖耳朵。

　　「以後叫你Yurika，好嗎？」她問，「我好像喜歡這個名字。」

　　黑狗和善地吠了一聲，似乎是有些高興。

 

 

 

　　石室是個完全封閉的世界，沒有日夜、沒有季節，歲月在流，卻完全看不見水波。她沒有變老，黑狗也沒有變老。

　　她思念外面的天地，那樣的心情愈來愈濃，漸漸變得不只是思念，而簡直像是有某種力量在驅使她，有什麼是她應該關照的事情，有什麼是她應該盡的責任，而她在怠忽職守。

　　我被關著啊。她在心裡這樣說著，這樣回應那股不知從何而來的質問，覺得這簡直不可理喻。我被關著，我能做什麼？為什麼不放我出去？

　　她從來得不到回應，而心虛與恐慌的感覺只有愈來愈強。

　　「讓我看看外面的世界，」她終於開口問黑狗，「可以嗎？」

　　黑狗敏捷地坐起來，兩耳直豎，緊盯著她。

　　「可以嗎？」她又問，她覺得不自在，不舒服，但好像她已經開啟了什麼，必須進行下去，什麼東西在推她，在引著她。「是我必須付出什麼代價嗎？交……交易？」

　　話一出口她就覺得不對，邪門，她突然明白這是陷阱，但太遲了。黑狗開始變大，瞬間化成一個男人，陌生的男人，那眼神讓她從心底懼怕。她還來不及反應，男人靠上來凶暴的將她推倒在地，她掙扎著要爬起來，兩隻手臂突然整個陷進地面石塊裡，流沙一剎那又變回岩石。她瘋狂掙扎著，岩石紋絲不動，她側臉被壓在地上，眼角看見男人在她身後蹲下，她不斷踢著，男人抓住她的兩條腿扯開，奇大無比的力氣讓她痛叫出聲。她感覺到什麼東西試探性的頂著她的下體，「不要，不要，住手，」她哀號，然後身體被粗暴地侵入。

　　處女膜撕裂的劇痛，毫無潤滑的內壁被刮擦的痛楚，身體像是被什麼撐到不能再大、好像隨時會裂開的恐懼。「不要，求求你不要了，好痛，受不了，好痛」她哭喊著哀求，哭到聲音嘶啞，劇烈的痛楚與過度換氣使她幾乎暈厥，身體開始　發冷。男人毫不留情地持續挺進，手伸到前面撕開她的衣物，伸進去捏她的乳房，她大哭，「不要！不要……」強烈的被凌辱、被糟蹋的感覺使她幾乎崩潰。她渾身癱軟，只能不停的哭，任男人將她當成一具洩慾用的器物。

　　下身的酷刑總算結束，男人停止了動作，然後離開她身體，她的手不知甚麼時候浮回地面。一陣無比真實的畫面突然猛力灌進她腦海，太陽，草地，清風，她思念的每一樣東西，像是強暴者拋下錢一般的最後的羞辱。

　　她用盡所有的精神力量拼命把那些畫面甩出腦海，「滾！」她大吼，「不要再碰我了！滾！滾！」

　　她拖著流血的身體退到牆邊，發了瘋似的搥牆，槌到雙手也血肉模糊染成紅色。男人一直看著她，然後緩緩變化成黑狗，她腦海再一次受到那些畫面的推擠。人與狗的形象重疊在一起，她突然分辨不出來剛才強暴自己的是人還是狗，她歇斯底里地嘶喊，喊到整個人失去意識。

　　醒來時她躺在床上，身上蓋著被子，黑狗蜷縮在牆角，抬起頭來看她，又站起身來。

　　「不要過來，」她說，聲音依舊是嘶啞的，「離我遠一點。」

　　黑狗趴回去，低低嗚了兩聲。床上出現了另一床被子，疊得整整齊齊，然後一角被拉起來翻亂；壁爐架上的兩個燭台倒了下來，匡噹兩聲滾到地上，就是她當初惡作劇亂擺的模樣。黑狗又哭泣似的嗚了一聲，好像是想引起她注意。

　　「你在做什麼？」她無法理解的問。

　　畫面又出現，在她神識邊緣試探，卻彷彿有種怯生生。「滾。」她喘著氣說，黑狗的神情像是被主人踢了一腳，牠收著耳朵，夾著尾巴，低聲嗚咽，又好像是忍住不敢嗚咽。

　　「你到底是要怎樣？」她真的無法理解。黑狗小心翼翼地起身，不敢靠近她，繞著路走，走到燭台旁，拿鼻子頂一頂，又看看她，好像是在說「你看，這樣可以，我讓你這樣，好不好？」

　　這次她感覺到黑狗在「送」畫面給她。心情漸漸比較冷靜之後，她覺得自己好像也比較清醒，於是她逼自己去感覺那個心靈以及心靈帶著的情緒。

　　小孩子，像小孩子一樣，捧著「畫面」，哭著，跟著，又不敢哭出來。這是你要的，我以為這是你要的，以為這是你喜歡的，我想把它們給你，不要討厭我，不要生我的氣，我喜歡你，不要生我的氣。

　　「為什麼要做那種事？」她問，流下眼淚。「為什麼要傷害我？」

　　她沒有得到回答，她感覺得出來，不是不回答，是無法回答，焦急，驚慌，痛苦，但是無法回答。

　　她深深呼吸，要求自己不可以害怕，用理智去戰勝自己的害怕。她坐起來，下身撕裂般的疼痛猶在，或許還在流血，她不知道。她忍著痛，坐在床邊朝黑狗伸出手，「過來。」

　　黑狗尖聲嗚咽著，垂著尾巴慢慢走向她，乞憐般的碰碰她的手，然後舔了一下。

　　「來，」她雙手罩著黑狗的耳朵，命令著，「用人的樣子面對我。」

　　她的聲音在發抖，她知道，她的手也在發抖，全身都在抖。

　　黑狗顫了一下，開始變化，非常緩慢的變化，軀體像是流動的黏土，顏色一點點變淺，鼻子縮了進去，眼睛成為人的眼睛，人的軀幹，人的手腳，赤裸的男子高跪在她面前，嘴唇在抖，好像想要表達什麼，卻又無法傳達。

　　她哆嗦著，把手放上男子的肩膀，將所有注意力都放在自己的意志上。白色布料如生長般浮現，慢慢覆蓋男子身體，上衣，長褲。

　　「聽著，」她對男子說，「這是『尊嚴』。」

　　衣服歪七扭八，她仔細整理好，拉平，繫上領口的帶結。

　　「這是『自重』。」她說。

　　她拉起男子的手，放在自己不由自主顫抖的手上，「這是『恐懼』。」

　　她帶著那隻手摸上自己的額頭，「『知識』，」手指移動到眼睛，「『靈魂』，」移動到耳朵，「『體察』，」再移動到臉頰，「……『溫柔』。」

　　男子的眼神變了，整個人周圍的氣氛都變了。她察覺到什麼，咬著嘴唇不讓強烈的痛苦淹沒自己，她將男子的手帶到自己胸口，掌心貼著心臟，「這是……『愛慕』，是嗎？是這樣嗎？」

　　男子跪在地上，整個人都在抖，想看她又不敢全然抬頭看她，全然被剝開的脆弱。

　　她讓男子的手去摸她兩手傷口，搥牆留下的傷痕，「這是『痛』。」

　　男子的表情好像被什麼狠狠打了一拳。

　　她放開男子的手，輕柔捧起他的臉，發覺自己已經不再顫抖。「這是『關懷』。」

　　她看進男子的眼，男子毫無保留將自己的心靈敞開，給予她一動手指就毀滅一個靈魂的可佈權力。她進去，然後她只看自己需要看的，「……這是『誠敬』，」她用心靈對男子的心靈說，對這整間城堡的心靈說，她彷彿感覺到城堡嗡嗡地肅然回應。

　　然後她知道了，知道她的生命與這座城堡鎖死在一起，知道這座城堡被造出來的唯一目的就是囚禁她，知道造這座城堡的是人，某些人，想要她永遠消失的人。她是誰？沒有答案；那些人是誰？也沒有答案。

　　但某些事情她找到了答案。

　　「是這樣，原來是這樣……」她更往深處探去，想要看清，城堡將自己整個心靈世界放任她走動開啟，而她看清了她需要知道的部分。「……我看到了，開關。」

　　她將自己抽離城堡的心靈，雙手仍然捧著男子的臉。她輕聲說，「我知道了，是我的話開啟了某種開關，而那開關……那不是你，是造出這座城堡的人，他們的邪念和淫慾，牽扯太多雜亂而汙穢的法術，結果竟被扭曲成這樣，你只是被裝上了開關而已……」

　　她問男子，「從你被造出來到現在，多久了？幾百年了嗎？」

　　男子點點頭。

　　「沒事了，這表示那些人都早已死了，他們已經不在這個世界上了。」她把男子拉近，讓他靠著自己，「……這是『理解』。我能理解。」

　　男子慢慢地、慢慢地靠在她的肩上，渾身發抖，然後開始嚎啕大哭，哭得像個孩子一樣

　　「沒事了，沒事了。」她輕聲安撫著。她好像聽得見男子說不出來的話，一遍又一遍不斷重複。對不起，對不起，對不起。

 

 

 

　　身體的傷漸漸復原，不知是快還是慢，與世隔絕的空間裡無從計算。那股不安的感覺又浮現，催促她去盡她的職守，她自己都不知道內容的職守。她不想理會，她想逃脫，她想抗議，對一個她不知道是什麼的對象。你讓我經歷那種噩夢，你還想從我這裡要什麼？你讓這孩子……

　　莫名的力量對她的質問依舊不加回應，像是在等他自投羅網。而她確實是要自投羅網，因為她不斷在思考，思考，而思考終究會得出方向。我可以讓噩夢永遠只是忘不掉的噩夢，我也可以將應該開展的事情推動下去，於是噩夢就只會是一個過程，是通往終極的什麼必經的苦痛階石。二選一，操之在己，你有絕對的自由。

　　「Yurika，」她喚道。黑狗從不知什麼地方跑過來，開心的往她懷裡鑽，搖著尾巴討摸。

　　「給我你人的樣子，好嗎？我想看你人的樣子。」她說。

　　黑狗化做人形，身上穿的還是那套白衣白褲。領口歪了一邊，男子自己把衣服拉拉好，綁好帶子，有點不好意思地看著她。

　　「我或許必須做一件事，」她看著男子的眼睛說，「我害怕，但我好像不得不接納它的發生。聽我說，我願意包容你，我願意接納你，但我希望你能對我溫柔，我乞求你能對我溫柔。你明白嗎？『溫柔』？」

　　她看見男子眼神如水，如早春融雪時最清澈的河流。於是她閉上眼睛，想著接下來的事情大概將決定她永恆的命運。

　　「交易，給我看外面的世界。」她說，以絕對的自由選擇服從。

　　於是男子溫柔地吻她，溫柔地脫下她的衣服，愛撫她裸露的肌膚，石牆溫柔地鎖住她雙手。對上一次經驗的恐懼與肉體被撩撥起的一絲絲歡愉混在一起，她害怕，不知所措地啜泣。她身下冰冷的岩石地板逐漸流動，成為軟而乾淨的床，鎖著她手腕的石銬化作細布，保護她貼著床頭的手背。男子吻她的大腿，從外側吻向膝蓋，又從膝蓋吻回內側，她禁不住張開雙腿，讓男子輕咬著大腿根部，然後吻上她的下體。

　　她知道性的快樂，雖然之前從未經歷過，但她也偷偷嘗試過自慰，她知道怎樣撫摸自己，知道怎樣的力道與姿勢最能讓自己舒服。男子像是在讀她的心，她懷疑男子是否暗中在讀她的心，但她沒有力氣去在意，甜美的快感完全不受她控制的在流竄。那裡，用力一點，不，不要再用力，不要那麼快，我還想要更多。於是男子停止了吻，她因為突來的空虛而發出嚶嚀，然後男子溫柔地進入她身體。

　　灼熱的痛感依舊，下體被異物勉強撐大的不適感依舊，回憶襲上心頭，她逼自己不要喊叫出聲。「Yurika？」她開口喚道，聲音裡透著恐懼與無助。

　　男子停止抽送，就這樣留在她體內不動，然後伸手輕柔摸著她的臉，好像是在等她適應。她看見男子身上的汗，緊繃的肩膀，他在忍，她知道。她讓自己放鬆，然後稍稍抬起身體，讓男子進入得更深一點。

　　男子又開始動，深深地、緩緩地推送，然後幾下淺淺地逗弄著入口。異物感仍在，但入口那裡多了種奇異的麻感，逐漸滲透整個骨盆的痠麻，她感覺到身體變得更濕潤。深，淺，深，淺，每一下深的都推送得更深，每一下淺的都刺激著什麼，某種搔不到的癢，好像在累積，又好像始終得不到滿足。

　　「Yurika。」她又喊了一次，對男子毫無保留的張開身體。男子像是得到允許般開始恣意動作，些許的粗暴都被體內的滑潤化作撩撥。她的內部好像有什麼在漸漸被開發，卻又尚未開發完全，愉悅與苦悶交纏。於是她又喊著那個名字，不再是恐懼，不再是確認，而是得不到滿足之下的卑微索求。

　　「Yurika……啊……Yurika……」

　　男子頂到了某一處，奇特的痠疼感讓她連足趾都蜷曲起來。「摸我，那裡……求你……啊──！」

　　男子手指捏壓她的蒂，雙重刺激讓什麼在她身體裡炸開，全身肌肉無法抑制的收縮，下體痙攣著將男子緊緊吸在自己體內。男子喘了一聲，動作更加劇烈，然後在她體內釋放自己。

　　男子離開她的身體，抱著她，像是憐惜著高潮後全身無力的她。這一次她沒有抗拒，全盤承受灌進她頭腦內的知覺印象。

　　天與地，日光與河，樹與風。不，不只這樣，河畔，小村莊，牛羊，炊煙，人。她被吸引住了。

　　「讓我過去，」她說，「再過去一點，我想看他們，我要聽他們說話。」

　　她傾聽著，她了解這些人在說什麼，今年的牛羊不肥不瘦，山那邊的雲看來會帶來一陣雨，把牛剝了皮跟羅馬人做生意。

　　「好，好。」她不知道自己為什麼這樣說，但她的心是這樣感受，話語就自然流露。她覺得很奇特，她確定自己不曾生育，但她看著這些人的眼光卻有如看著自己的孩子。

　　她看到更遠處，不同的人，不太一樣的語言和衣服，在這片土地上生活。

　　她覺得那都是好的。

　　她讓畫面離開她的腦海，睜開眼睛，眼前又只有石室，以及趴在她臉旁的黑狗，吐著舌頭呵氣。她覺得無比疲憊，像是完成了一項大工作那樣的疲累。

　　「好累，」她對黑狗說，「但我得先洗澡。」

　　床緩緩化作浴盆，溫水淹過她的身驅，黑狗默默消失。她用最後的氣力洗淨自己，然後靠在浴盆邊上就睡著了。

 

 

 

　　那之後她變得更沉靜，奇異的是她完全沒了逃脫的念頭，如果她的生命有某種意義，那她覺得自己好像已經是在實踐那意義，在這暗無天日的斗室裡。思考，思考她所看到的「外面的世界」；布置，把這間石室裡的一切改改這裡又改改那裡。黑狗跟在她腳邊，伏在她膝上，趴在她身旁。

　　偶爾，她的心思會觸動她，像是某種召喚，於是她會說「交易，讓我看外面的世界。」

　　於是黑狗就會化作人形，禁錮她的雙手，溫柔撩撥起她肌膚每一處的渴望，然後佔有她的身體，像一場春雨，解大地每一寸土壤的焦渴，讓種子與枝頭都發出綠芽。她知道自己沒有懷孕，知道那不會發生，但她覺得每一次與男子、與這座城堡的性愛都像是與這片大地共同孕育著生命。「不要了，不要了，」她最後總是哀求，但男子總是霸道而執拗的持續著，像是要逼出她身體裡最後一點可以用來高潮的力氣，讓她連話都說不出來，肌肉與骨骼都化成任風挑逗、任大地引著流淌的水。

　　於是只剩下心靈，看著外面的世界，城堡將外面的世界捧來給她，近一點，往那兒一點，那是什麼，讓我聽他們說什麼。房屋變了，帳篷、石頭屋、泥磚屋，村落變大了，這兒的村落荒棄，那兒又起一座。人變多了，森林變小了，農田變大了，人的衣服變了，人的語言也變了，口中說的一些名字也變了。羅馬，君士坦丁堡，摩拉維亞，法蘭克王國，波希米亞。

　　有時候她會想要留久一點，坐下來，坐在河邊，吹風。風總讓她想起一些什麼，她最思念卻永遠記不起來的東西。

　　有一次她坐在河岸斜坡上，拍拍身旁的地面，「你不能坐在這裡嗎，Yurika？」

　　風柔柔地回應她。不行。

　　「啊，我有點遺憾了呢。」她苦笑，「如果能跟你一起坐在這兒就好了。」

　　風騷動起來，穿過她的指縫，像是想要牽她的手。

　　那之後，有一天，她對黑狗說，「Yurika，人的樣子，我要看你人的樣子。」

　　男子逐漸現身，睜著大眼睛看她，身上仍是那件白衣白褲，她給他造的白衣白褲。

　　「可以擁抱我嗎？」她撫著男子的臉問道，突然覺得很害羞。「……不是『交易』，不是，我不需要看外面的世界，我只是想要你，像這樣。」

　　她笨手笨腳試著去吻男子，結果男子的回應一樣笨手笨腳，他無比侷促，連脫她衣服的手都在哆嗦。她的手現在是自由的，卻也不太知道該放在哪、該做什麼。一陣手忙腳亂以後，她苦笑著看一絲不掛的自己，與同樣一絲不掛、卻連碰都不太敢碰她的男子，兩人對視，什麼心情都沒了，尷尬與想苦笑的感覺已經超過一切，她嘆口氣搖搖頭，「還是睡吧。」

　　她躺下，床帳無聲無息落下。「不要變回去，」她對男子說，「就這樣，一起睡吧。」

　　男人實驗般牽起她的手，有些生澀的試圖讓十指交纏，她回握，心頭泛起一點點甜。

　　醒來時是從未經驗過的感覺，她發現自己被一個男人抱著，頭枕在他的手背上（老天，該麻了吧？），男人呼吸的風拂過她額頭，刷著她眼睫毛。她動了一下，大腿碰觸到什麼，男人已經昂揚的慾望。

　　她抬起眼，與凝視著她的男子四目相對，她發覺自己喜歡這個表情，那眼神裡有種令人悸動的溫情。

　　她張開腿，腳碰到男人的小腿，「來。」男子沒有動，但看她的眼神裡多了熾烈，好像是在確認，於是她將軀體更貼過去，「可以的。」

　　男子翻身壓上她，緩緩進入她。她的身體好像尚未睡醒，懶洋洋的慾望拒絕被撩起，但她承受著男子的律動，好像那是對心靈的愛撫。男子吻她，她讓自己回吻，珍惜著嘴唇、舌頭與下體內壁的感受，彷彿自己是徹徹底底地被另一個人所擁有。

　　很舒服，她摟著男子的背，瞇著眼睛輕輕喘息，喜歡這樣，這樣很舒服。

　　男子在她體內高潮，退出來，用探詢的眼光看著她。她牽著男子的手愛撫她下體，最後揉出一個軟軟的、有氣無力的小高潮。她笑著翻身，把自己偎進男子懷裡，拉著他的手臂抱緊她。

　　「我們這樣好像情侶，」她格格笑，「兩個笨蛋。」

　　男子低頭吻她的髮心，有些靦腆。

 

 

 

　　城堡化做男子的時間變多了，有時不待她要求，她睜開眼睛就看到白衣白褲的男子躺在她身畔，或是坐在床邊。起初男子總是注視著她，被她發現以後就會羞怯低下眼睛，後來她發現男子開始看著別處，好像有了自己的思緒、自己的好奇。有一回她偷看到男子站在壁爐架前面，似乎是在內心掙扎了很久，然後如臨大敵地將兩根燭台拿下來橫倒放在地上，隨即「嘶」了一聲一邊死命搖頭一邊匆忙把燭台歸位。

　　她忍著笑悄悄爬起來，赤足跑過去從背後摟著男子。「傻瓜。」她說，把笑聲送進男子寬闊的背裡。男子僵了一下，然後含蓄的抓起她的手，像是對著一根根手指在研究，接著像鳥兒輕啄一般吻她的指節。

　　她讓男子轉過身來，牽著她兩隻手不放。有時她覺得男子像是某種植物在生長，努力讓自己生長成一個人的模樣，她教給他的人的模樣。

　　「這是……」她開了頭，卻發現自己說不下去。這是嗎？她說不出那兩個字。是依賴，是溫存，是甜蜜，是惆悵，是共生共亡，但是不是那兩個字？

　　「我想跟你一起坐在河邊吹吹風，」她流著淚說，「我的願望，Yurika。」

　　她抬起袖子去擦男子的臉。

　　「交易。」她說，「讓我看外面的世界。」

　　她已經很久沒有這麼做，或許太久，雖然她並不覺得自己是怠惰。布拉格，大學，然後出現了一個人的名字：冉恩‧胡斯（註：東歐新教改革的先驅）。有人說他是魔鬼，有人說他所指責的另一些人是魔鬼，原本以為滴水不漏的教條出現裂口，有人開始告訴別人：你們都被愚民政策玩弄了，起來，反抗，掠奪，發洩。

　　這片土地上的人開始不安分，開始蠢動。

　　她不想看到這樣的景象，卻不得不看。

　　男子低頭吻她，擁著她移動，將她放到床上，然後像是執行儀式般將她扣子莊重地一顆一顆解開，身上衣物一件件卸下，直到她赤裸的肌膚一無防備地讓流動的空氣恣意愛撫，嬌紅色的乳頭因對將發生之事的期待而抖顫著挺立。她突然想要遮掩自己，想羞怯地將身體合起來，男子看她的眼神令她痴了，那是情人的眼神。

　　男子似乎察覺她的心思，於是藤蔓漸漸生長起來，從牆壁垂下。男子牽起一條藤蔓，輕輕在她一隻手手腕繞了兩圈，將尖端的芽葉放進她掌心，闔起她的手指讓她握著，對她另一隻手也同樣做。嫩芽搔著她兩手手心，像好奇，像親暱，並不急躁。男子吻她的雙腳，然後用藤蔓分別縛住她腳踝，藤蔓隨即後縮，迫著她身體逐漸張開。「啊，」她驚呼，閉上眼偏過頭，不敢看男子的眼睛。你是我的，那雙眼睛彷彿在那樣說。她感覺到男子一寸寸撫愛自己的身體，像是統治者聲張主權，我的，我的，你只屬於我，城堡這樣說，大地這樣說。

　　「你的，都是你的。」她不由自主回應，身體因為渴盼而扭動，手，嘴唇，肉體，她渴望著將自己交出去。「Yurika。」

　　男子佔有她，深深地進入。

　　「你的，」她忘情呻吟著，從未如此心甘情願被束縛，任男子巧取豪奪，她的軀體，她的心靈。每一下推送都像是在回應她的乞憐，蠻橫的疼愛著她最渴望被疼愛的地方。

　　你是我的，只有我能讓你露出這樣嬌媚的模樣，只有我能讓你藏得最私密的那些都因渴求歡愉而展開自己，在我面前一覽無遺。男子的動作像是在宣示，把事實用性的甜美刻在她身上。

　　腳踝的藤蔓鬆開，男子攔腰抱起她，她的身體依然含著男子的慾望，奇特的動作與觸感讓她下身漾開一陣酸舒，她忍不住伸手抱緊男子的背，讓自己完全依託在他身上。她感覺自己的背頂到床頭牆壁，然後男子更徹底頂入，兩人身體從未有過這麼深的結合。

　　「啊……！」她連聲音都在發顫。體內最深處，她自己都不知道存在的某個地方，被頂著了，一下，一下，像是從身體最裡面往外揉摩，迷藥般的感覺淹沒她的神智，她依稀感覺到自己在哭，雙手緊緊摟住男子，自己的聲音好像一遍一變在說著，那裡，那裡，不要停。

　　Yurika，Yurika，Yurika。

　　高潮不知持續了多久，她全身的肌肉都在不由自主發抖，沒有一點氣力。男子抱著她，像安放嬰兒般地讓她輕柔躺回床上，用被子裹起她，再隔著被子擁抱著她。

　　畫面如泉水，柔柔地湧入她腦中，她在腦海裡的世界呼喚著，「Yurika？」一陣風起，吹亂她細軟的髮。

　　她看見農田，看見村落，看見城鎮，然後看見一座大房子，巨大的爐子冒著黑煙。她靠近，風送著她靠近，看見地獄般黑與紅的金屬融漿，模子轟隆隆開啟，工人拿著水拼命往上澆，新鐵的顏色在火光下閃閃發亮。

　　她聽見工人說了一個詞，砲管。

　　她想回去，但風又推著她往更遠處走，她看見樹林間一片平坦原野，一排大砲，許許多多的人，指揮者下了口令，一輪齊射之下大地發出悲鳴。

　　風擁緊了她。

　　「夠了，讓我回去。」她說，風吹過她濕潤的臉，一陣冰涼。

　　她睜開眼，世界回歸寧靜，石室，棉被，擁著她的男子。她身體依舊使不上一點力氣，也或許是她失去了使出力氣的意志，心是涼的。

　　「我以為知識能讓人變好，」她問著，「我原本是高興的，不是嗎？為什麼呢，Yurika？」

　　棉被漸漸消失，床化作浴池，男子扶著她的頭，讓她背靠在自己懷裡，然後溫柔地擦洗她。手指，手心，手臂，肩膀，頸項，乳房，小腹。男子的手搬開她的腿，伸到她下體，她皺著眉喘息，仍舊太過敏感的地方不想被碰觸。

　　男子吻了她肩膀一下，將手移開，只是輕輕撥動著水。水波溫軟，她覺得有一點癢，於是閉上眼睛。

　　「你為什麼長這個樣子呢？Yurika，」她虛弱的問，「你為什麼叫這個名字呢？」

　　她在男子懷裡睡著了。

 

 

 

　　她近來常抱著膝蓋獨坐，看著石室的牆壁發呆。

　　悲傷。

　　有什麼要走到盡頭了，隱隱的預感在她心裡騷動，卻又讓她想起過去曾經走了多長多長的路，太長的路，長得看不到起點，她一步步走來，一步都沒有休息。歲月的感覺，心靈思鄉的感覺，讓她流淚。

　　石室裡有什麼動了，她轉頭，看見黑狗趴在地上，看著她對她軟軟的汪了一聲。黑狗鼻子前面有一朵帶著長莖的花，絨布似的，紅得近黑的紅，重重花瓣優雅收束著。

　　她記得這花，很久以前她看到過一座大莊園，裡面有一整片這種花。她很喜歡，待在那兒看了許久，享用那溫甜卻又暗藏一絲冷肅的馨香。黑狗動了動，拿鼻子頂頂那花。若不是渾身的黑毛，她覺得黑狗現在好像是在臉紅。

　　她笑了，又起了惡作劇的心，「拿給我，」她說，「你拿給我。」

　　黑狗兩眼水汪汪看著她。她伸出手，裙子下露出的腳趾跳舞般的不安分，「給我。」

　　黑狗緩緩化作男子，拾起玫瑰向她走來，臉是紅透了的紅，比手中的花還紅。男子將玫瑰花遞到她手裡，五隻手指觸碰著五隻手指。

　　天崩地裂的轟響，整座城堡都被撼動，一聲緊逼著又是一聲，玫瑰花在兩人手裡炸開成齎粉。她跳起來扶持著男子，男子面色煞白，如牆般讓自己挺立著。

　　有什麼向她的頭腦敞開，一無保留。

　　砲擊停止了。

　　「如果這座城堡毀了，我也會死。」她復誦般的說，「這是確保我不會逃走的最後手段。我，守護這片土地的大祭司，朝夏。我輔佐我的部族領袖，助他反抗殘暴的蠻王，讓他成為我們的王。而我們的王，在他宣告這片土地獨立自由的隔天，將我肅清。」

　　她手撫上男子的臉，眉毛、眼睛、鼻子、臉頰、嘴唇，成年男人的臉龐。

　　「是你嗎，Yurika？」她問，既是悲傷又是重逢的欣喜，「這是你長大了的模樣嗎？」

　　四五歲的小男孩，父母都遭到蠻王軍隊屠戮。她在一座剛被蹂躪過的村子裡見到那孩子，骨瘦如柴，紅著眼眶，小手學大人挖土要埋葬雙親，不哭不鬧。

　　「孩子，你叫什麼名字？」她問。

　　「爸媽叫我Yurika。」小男孩回答。

　　她把那孩子帶在身邊，男孩很快就對她跟前跟後，洗她的衣服、整理她的屋子，在她為人治病時伶俐地幫忙，在她祭天祈禱時仰望著她，純潔的崇敬的眼神。

　　「你像小狗一樣，」她半是無奈半是疼愛的對男孩這樣說，「你要獨立一點。」

　　男孩只是對她開心地笑。

　　那一晚，她的領袖登基為王的隔天晚上，所有人都喝飽了祝酒，被獲得自由的狂喜灌醉。她的王來到祭壇，帶著兵士，以及俘虜來的蠻族法師。她的侍者與隨從全被斬殺，最後一劍刺向被打倒在地的她，小男孩本已躲藏起來，卻衝來擋在她的身前。

　　「我們的王……不喜歡對政治有意見的祭司。」她說。

　　她伸手摸上男子的胸口，一道橫著的傷痕，和她胸前逐漸浮出的血痕如鏡般映照。那把劍同時刺穿了他們兩人。

　　「但我沒有死，我的法力太強，他們殺不了我，所以那些蠻族法師把整座祭壇、刺在我身上的劍、以及那把劍上的你……」她的聲音因悲傷而發抖，「化成這座堡壘，將我封在裡面，期望我會被活活悶死，或是慢慢的餓死，至少我無論如何再也逃不出去。」

　　這無止盡的刑期，幾百年了？還是幾千年了？白雲蒼狗，但她從未忘記自己的職責。

　　「而你一直守護著我，」她說，「你長大了，你該有個名字，你叫什麼名字？」

　　男子有些怯生生地開口，這是他化為人形以來第一次說話，「………真風。」

　　「這是你給自己的名字嗎？」

　　男子點頭。

　　「因為我最思念的是風，是嗎？」她問道，笑著的眼角滴下淚水，「美好的風，溫柔的風，當我站在祭壇上，為我的信徒、我所守護的這片大地、我所以為的那個聖王向天祈禱，風總會吹起，像是擁抱著我，我對你說過無數次我最思念的風。是嗎？」

　　男子正要回答，他們正上方又轟隆隆響起一陣新的炮擊，更多、更密、更近。真風挺直腰桿，嘴角滲出血絲。

　　「夠了，可以了。」朝夏說道，她將真風擁在懷裡，兩人胸口的血痕貼著血痕。她覺得自己好像工作了好長，好長，好長一段時間，如今終於可以休息。「人們的信仰已經逐漸淡薄，我也沒有必要存在了。我累了，就這樣吧。」

　　她感覺到真風也伸出手抱緊了她，身體逐漸放鬆下來，靠在她肩窩的臉似乎是笑了。她的手摸到真風的後背開始迸裂，隨著每一下砲擊而血肉橫飛。

　　「一起走吧。」她說。

　　真風在她耳邊輕聲說了什麼，於是她笑開了。

　　「是的，沒有錯，」她點頭，「你說得很對，就是這樣。」

 

 

 

 

 

　　指揮官在眾目睽睽之下下馬，眼前景象令人毛骨悚然。

　　遭受過七八輪重砲轟擊的「城堡」（當地人是這麼叫這東西的），沒有被轟垮的滿地碎石，沒有坍塌的磚瓦，沒有斷垣殘壁，只有一地泛著金光的黑色灰燼，比最細的沙子還要細，且連那些灰燼都好像在逐漸一點點、一滴滴的消失。

　　任何人造的建築都不可能這樣。「異教的東西，邪氣。」他往地上啐了一口。他其實開始感到害怕，但指揮官在士兵面前不可以露出害怕。

　　他的家族一直傳說著一個故事：他的祖先中曾有一名女子，年輕時被親戚騙賣給人口販子，憑著自己的機智逃出來，逃命途中不知怎地就在這黑色城堡裡過了一夜，獲得食物與休息，最後她終於逃到遠方，結婚生子，幸福地過完一生。

　　他小時候聽過這個故事，愈長大就愈察覺到這故事不對勁。幫助那名女子的不是教堂，城堡的主人不是神父而是個女巫（他認為必然是這樣），身邊那隻是地獄來的魔犬，撒旦賜給巫婆的助手。他甚至懷疑那名女子是不是那時已經被汙染，身為她後代的自己是不是也遭受詛咒。

　　現在他已是成人，他對這一切看得更清楚。舊教已成惡魔的樂園，維護舊教的神聖羅馬帝國與哈布斯堡王朝也是惡魔使者，波希米亞人必須奮起，為了自由與靈魂的救贖而戰。於是他率領軍隊回到這裡，第一步就是剷除這座堡壘，不讓它被帝國軍隊使用，更不能讓異教的邪惡事物繼續存在於這片土地上。

　　「走。」他下令。他聽見附近圍觀的農民恐懼的竊竊私語，說他們釋放了某種詛咒，說村裡的老者在哭，哭著說這座城堡已經守護了這片土地上千年。他認為這些農民全都該被燒死。

　　他知道自己是對的。

 

 

 

　　那一年是一六一八年，三十年戰爭的第一年。戰爭、飢荒、瘟疫，波希米亞自此陷入兩百年黑暗時代。

 


End file.
